The Mayor's Wife
The Mayor's Wife is the unnamed, seldom seen wife of The Mayor of Townsville. She looks pretty much exactly like the Mayor only with some female features added. The Mayor doesn't like her and would rather be with Ms. Bellum. She first appeared in "Powerpuff Bluff". Like her husband, she is voiced by Tom Kenny, though she only spoke in the episode "Boogie Frights". Appearance The Mayor's Wife looks exactly like the Mayor except she has white puffy hair and a purple dress with a white puff. She also wears red lipstick, black heels with orange socks and a monocle just like her husband's. At night she wears a pink nightgown with a white collar, pink slippers and purple curlers on her hair. Not only does her physical appearance seem just like Mayor's but so does her voice. She only spoke in the episode Boogie Frights and had a single talking line, but she sounded just like the Mayor. Personality Very little is known about her personality due to the fact that she is rarely seen on the show. During her brief appearance in Boogie Frights, she appeared to show concern for her husband. She seems very sad and lonely. Episode Appearances *Powerpuff Bluff (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Boogie Frights (Cameo) *The Bare Facts (Pictured) *Superfriends (Mentioned) *Shut the Pup Up (Mentioned) *Reeking Havoc (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Night Mayor (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *She only has one talking line in the entire series and that is: "Honey, what is it?". *It is implied that the Mayor doesn't like her and that he likes Ms. Bellum better. **In the episode "Powerpuff Bluff", some burglars were going to take away Ms. Bellum and the Mayor was desperately going through a light of other things they could take away instead of her. He mentioned his wife twice. **In the episode "Boogie Frights", The Mayor's Wife came in and the Mayor screamed in fear upon seeing her. **In the same episode, Mayor was in his own room when he was screaming in fear over the monsters, and his wife had to come through the door to get to him. This implies that they do not sleep in the same bed or even in the same room. **In the episode "The Bare Facts", Mayor was talking about all the good things he had in life. He looked at a picture of his wife and said "My Wife, she uh ... um uh ..." and he put the picture frame down on it's front so he didn't have to look at her. Then he quickly moved on to another object which was his pen. He really emphasized his pen like it was something really big just so he could get his mind off his wife. **In the episode "Night Mayor", he was seen in his bed with her and he was laying down very far away from her and she was curled up in the corner of the bed, cold, looking sad and lonely. **In multiple other episodes, he was seen admiring Ms. Sara Bellum and swooning over her implying that she is the one he really loves. *She was mentioned in episode Superfriends when Ms. Bellum said "Mayor, a monster is attacking Townsville. He just stepped on your house. But don't worry...your wife is safe, and all that's gone is your prized rosebushes." *In the episode "Boogie Frights", it was shown that they do not sleep in the same bed as each other, but in the episode "Night Mayor" and "Reeking Havoc" it was shown that they do. Gallery Honey What Is It.png|"Honey, what is it?" - The Mayor's Wife My Wife.png|The Mayor looks at a picture of his wife in "The Bare Facts". The Sheets Are Toasty.png|The Mayor commenting on his wife's farting in "Reeking Havoc". The Mayor and His Wife Sleeping.png|The Mayor sleeping with his wife. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny